WICKED GAME TobexPucca
by Tamara Aragon
Summary: Era otra noche de las mismas que habían tenido en las últimas semanas. Correr a ciegas por la aldea no significaba gran cosa si llegaban a su punto de encuentro… y vamos, eran adolescentes con ganas, siempre llegarían. (...) El suspiró. "Un día de estos harás que pierda la cabeza" .Si no es que lo había hecho ya.
1. Sólo te quiero para que juegues conmigo

**¡Hola! He regresado con otro fic de más de un capítulo. Llevaba bastante con esta historia entre manos, pero luego de la emoción revitalizada que me dio al corregir mi primera historia (Sí, prepárense que me haré autopublicidad) si no lo han leído, o tienen ganas de volver a hacerlo, pero ahora con mejor redacción, pásense por "Cuando las cosas cambian" y ya de paso, por los otros dos One-Shots que publiqué (Listo, ya lo hice cx)**

 **Como sea, con todo eso ya no pude resistirme, tenía que publicar esto. Con mucho amor, y prometo no tardar dos años en terminar la historia.**

* * *

 _ **YOU´RE NOT GOOD FOR ME, BUT BABY I WANT YOU.**_

* * *

Era otra noche de las mismas que habían tenido en las últimas semanas. Correr a ciegas por la aldea no significaba gran cosa si llegaban a su punto de encuentro… y vamos, eran adolescentes con ganas, siempre llegarían.

Pero de alguna manera, él siempre llegaba tarde y eso agotaba cada vez más su paciencia.

La pequeña silueta estilizada apenas perceptible en la oscuridad fue sorprendida repentinamente por la llegada de Tobe.

-Otra vez- dijo sin disimular su enojo.

-Pucca, no es tarde.

-Claro que lo es. Y ni siquiera es la maldita primera vez.

El se acercó a ella y le rodeo la cintura, primer paso de la táctica que hasta ahora le había funcionado.

-De verdad lo siento- le susurró en el oído para luego besar su cuello.

Pero en vez de una avalancha de besos que terminaba siempre con ellos en alguna de sus habitaciones; Pucca sonrió con altanería y lo apartó de sí.

-Bien, que bueno que lo sientes. Espero que tanto como yo al dejarnos con las ganas. Pero aprenderás a no hacerme esperar, Tobi.

-¿Qué? Pucca, no debes estar hablando enserio.

-¿Cuantas veces no digo cosas enserio?

No dijo nada.

-Hasta mañana, Tobi- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla con el único propósito de castigarlo. Luego de eso, se marchó.

El suspiró. -Un día de estos harás que pierda la cabeza.

Si no es que lo había hecho ya.

A la mañana siguiente, Pucca por fin se levantó al primer sonido de la alarma.

-Dulzura, que bueno que estás despierta ya. Tenemos el día saturado en el restaurante, ¿podrías entregar unos pedidos?

-Por supuesto, dame un minuto para arreglarme.

Cuando bajó tomó un desayuno rápido y corrió a su motocicleta

La mañana parecía tranquila, típico de cada domingo.

La primera orden la hizo el jefe de policías, también conocido como el padre de uno de sus amigos de la infancia, Abyo.

-Hey, hola Pucca- saludó entre dientes acomodándose el pelo.

-¿Mañana difícil?- dijo en forma de burla.

-Yo dormía tranquilo, y me hizo venir a abrir a puerta.

-Pues lamento ser una molestia, pero me debes de los fideos.

-Sabes que no es lo que quise decir, si yo te adoro- dijo imitando un tono seductor.

-Dile eso a quien te crea y cuando no tengas baba en la barbilla- Termino de decir, rindiéndose a lo que trataba de ignorar.

-Muy lista- le contestó con mirada felina mientras le pagaba.

Ella se subió a la motoneta. -Ya despierta, princesa- gritó desde lejos.

Como si fuera cosa del destino, la segunda entrega era a la casa de Ching, como le decía ella de cariño.

* * *

-Te equivocas, yo no saldría con Tobi- Por una u otra razón la plática entre ellas había llegado hasta ese punto.

-¿Tobi?

-…

-…

-Dije Tobe, Ching. Tobe.

-Claro, Tobe, sí, lo que digas.

-Bueno, creo que debería irme, o será medio día y seguiré aquí.

-Oh, Pucca, hoy iré a tu casa- dijo rápido antes de que se fuera.

-¿Para qué?

-Recuerda que cada fin de mes voy a dormir contigo…Eso suena muy feo, no malpienses.

-Jajaja. Oye, ¿podemos posponerlo? No me siento con ánimos.

-Pucca, lo hacemos desde los 11, mejor dime que de nuevo olvidaste planear algo.

-También, pero enserio, mejor la próxima semana, no tengo ganas. ¿Bien? Te veo en tu turno en el restaurante

El resto del día transcurrió normal, hasta la tarde ya en el restaurante.

Como si fuera un mal chiste o una comedia romántica, Tobe estaba ahí.

Con su estúpida cara de idiota, y su mirada imperfecta, de fondo sonando alguna atrevida balada de amor. Y él sonriéndole.

Ella se acercó a su mesa y tomó su pedido, pretendiendo tan bien que ninguna persona esperaría que se conocieran más de lo normal.

-Enseguida estará listo.

Volvió a entrar a la cocina justo cuando Dada iba saliendo con cuatro platos de fideos que cayeron directamente sobre su blusa.

-¡Dada!- se le oyó gritar

-Lo siento, Pucca, no te vi.

-Está bien, tranquilo, tampoco yo, sólo me iré a cambiar, ahorita vuelvo.

Subió por las escaleras y sintió una mirada encima de ella, sí, Tobe.

Le resto atención y entró a su cuarto, no metió el seguro porque nunca lo hacía.

Se quitó la playera antes de buscar otra, y luego entró a su baño a quitarle la mancha sin cerrar la puerta.

"Clic"

Salió del baño y la tendió en un mueble.

"Clic"

El aire de la ventana comenzó a darle frío, fue entonces cuando por impulso se miró hacia abajo, llevaba ese sostén rosa claro, el mismo que usaba la primera vez que se vio con Tobe, sonrió ante el recuerdo.

"Clic"

Esta vez no iba a ignorar el ruido, lo había escuchado fuerte y claro, definitivamente era una cámara.

En un movimiento rápido ya se encontraba en la ventana, jalando del brazo al tipo para que entrara a su cuarto.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

-Y-yo-yo tomo fotos del paisaje, aquí hay mejor vista.

-Sí claro, deja de comportarte como bebito y acepta lo que hacías. Muéstrame la cámara.

-¿Qué?

-Muéstrame la cámara. No lo diré otra vez.

Pudieron ser la seriedad de sus palabras, lo gélida de su mirada, que toda su atención estaba en otra parte, que él era un completo idiota, o todas las anteriores; pero le obedeció.

Al instante en que ella tuvo la cámara la lanzo fuertemente al suelo y la pisoteó.

-Bien, eso te enseñará a no tomarle fotos a las chicas. Si te cuesta tanto conseguir citas ve porno como la gen…

-Pucca

La voz hizo que ambos dieran un respingo.

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- interrumpió el chico.

-Sí, Tobe, ¿qué haces aquí?... Es decir, es mi cuarto, me estoy cambiando.

-Lo siento- Fingió vergüenza, reacción normal si querían seguir ocultando lo suyo -Me perdí buscando el baño- dijo con tranquilidad -y ya que saciamos esa duda, repito, ¿qué hace aquí?- Tobe pasó los ojos de él a Pucca, y por fin endulzó la mirada. -Lo lamento niñita, pero inevitablemente oí lo que le dijiste- volvió a mirarlo a él, de nuevo con el mismo semblante con el que Pucca le pidió la cámara. -Así que… espiando a una dama, ¿eh?

Lo siguiente que vino fue una bofetada.

-Tobe ¿qué te pasa?- dijo ella molesta.

-Sabes que me gustan tus métodos, pero esto es lo que en verdad merece.

-Vamos, no exageres, él ya había entendido, ¿verdad?- Preguntó atemorizando aún más al chico. Definitivamente la combinación de ella y Tobe no era buena para cualquiera que se les pusiera enfrente. Volvió a mirar a este último -Te agradezco el entusiasmo, pero lo abusivo está de más. Mejor sólo ve que conozca la salida, por favor, y no más golpes, ¿oíste? Míralo, ya fue suficiente.

Tobe hizo una sonrisa torcida

-Maricón- dijo entre dientes.

Pucca lo volvió a mirar.

-¿Dónde está el baño, Pucca?- La pregunta la dejó confundida, pero igual le respondió. - "Al fondo a la derecha", gracias por la ayuda.

Su cuarto volvió a estar en calma, lo que le recordó que aún tenía que buscar una blusa, ya estaba abriendo un cajón cuando la puerta se abrió. De nuevo esa sonrisa que le conocía bien. Al mismo instante la puerta volvió a cerrarse, esta vez con seguro.

-Ya me sorprendía que preguntaras por el baño.

-Tenemos que seguir el teatrito. Y según recuerdo, niñita, me debes algo.

-¿Deberte algo?- dejó su clóset y se acercó a él. -Yo no te debo nada.

-¿Entonces yo te lo debo a ti?

-Me parece mejor. Pero antes, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Sobre qué?

-No te hagas el tonto.

-"Vamos, no exageres", fue sólo una ayuda.

-No te burles. Yo me ocupo de mis cosas.

-Querida, uno de los puntos de tener una pareja es contar con apoyo.

-Sí, pero da la casualidad que esa "pareja" es secreta.

-Sólo porque tú quieres.

-Por favor, si lo acordamos al mismo tiempo.

-Cierto. Pero no hacerlo nos evitaría a admiradores como ese.

-Tobi, puedo encargarme de ellos aunque no estés, ya no seas un llorón, o tendrás que salir de mi cuarto.

-Eres una maldita sádica.

-Y tu un jodido masoquista en dado caso, pero estás "exagerando".

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A veces olvido que esta "relación" es meramente de negocios.

-Exacto, a eso quería llegar. Ahora, ¿por qué no me ayudas a cambiarme?

La miró otra vez y por un instante pareció mucho más alto, luego de eso se acercó a ella y la besó. No de la forma inocente y fugaz en la que de pequeña solía obligar a Garu, no, era mucho más, con una ansia reprimida y recién liberada que la inundaba por completo.

Tobe aprovechó cuando ella rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos para levantarle las piernas y hacer que a la vez rodearan su cadera.

Caminó directo a su cama y ahí la sentó, terminó su beso y se separó lo suficiente de ella para zafar el broche.

-Eres un tramposo- dijo mientras se quitaba el sostén completamente y él la camiseta, después lo jaló hacia sí para que la volviera a besar.

Él podía verla así cuantas veces quisiera, sin embargo no dejaba de parecerle cada vez más maravillosa, contrario a las otras chicas con las que había estado, con quienes rápidamente se aburría; y con miedo comenzaba a creer que iba más allá de la lujuria, porque ese sentimiento persistía aún cuando simplemente sonreía.

* * *

Pucca camino hacia la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado. Lista para seguir mostrándole a sus tíos a la niñita buena que le salía tan bien.

Salió luego de un rato con nuevas órdenes en la mano.

Cuando volvió a mirarlo, él le jugueteó con la lengua dirigiéndole por unos segundos la mirada más lasciva que sus ojos eran capaces de hacer.

-Estúpido- susurró entre sonrisas.

* * *

 **El título es inspirado en una canción de** Chris Isaak, pero **Charlotte Cardin hizo un cover, que lleva el mismo nombre, necesitaba aclarar eso.**


	2. I m irrelevant

**Bien, nueva actualización, tengo planeado que este fic no sea muy largo, pero bueno, aún me queda historia para un rato, así que tendré que ver.**

* * *

 _ **YO TAN VACÍA Y TAN SOLA A TU LADO, ENGANCHADA A UN AMOR INVENTADO.**_

* * *

Para Tobe, aquella parecía ser una mañana normal, haría un poco de entrenamiento, daría algunas órdenes a sus ninjas, e iría a molestar un poco a Pucca. Pero para su desgracia, la realidad no podía estar más alejada.

Apenas estaba lavándose la cara, cuando uno de sus discípulos apareció.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con molestia al ser interrumpido.

-¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?

-¿Plan de qué?

-Sí, ya sabe, aunque su enemigo no este, no deberíamos dejar de hacer lo de siempre.

-¿Y con quién pretendes que cobre mi venganza?

-No hemos hecho algo en días, todos se están aburriendo. Podría empezar con alguno de sus amigos, ¿qué tal Pucca? es su novia después de todo ¿no?

Tobe dio un respingo y golpeó el lavabo, luego de eso lo volteó a ver como si acabara de decir una completa tontería.

-No, ¿qué dices? Eso no tiene sentido, mi problema es sólo con Garu, excluyendo a los demás, y ella no es su novia.

-Bueno, pero sí que es importante para él, ¿y cómo que no son novios?

-Mira, no estoy para que me cuentes las últimas noticias de la aldea. ¿Quieres saber qué haremos hoy? Preparar un algo decente, me estoy hartando de tener que ir al Chin Dooda cada mañana.

-Yo solo decía…

A lo que él lo miró mal.

-De acuerdo, ya me voy.

-Sí, es lo mejor- Tobe se aseguró de que ya no hubiera alguien alrededor y terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

" _Que era su novia"._ Sonrió sarcástico _._

Pero al instante palideció y se vio al espejo fijamente, tratando de comprenderse a sí mismo. Volvió a sonreír y ladeó la cabeza. Estaba perdiendo la razón.

Se decidió a salir y acatar lo que él mismo había dicho, tanto tiempo para sí sólo lo hacía pensar demasiado.

Al salir, vio a todos los chicos sin motivación aparente, confirmando, así, lo que el primero le había dicho. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-¿Qué están esperando? No vivimos por Garu- se sorprendió diciendo -hay demasiadas cosas que por fin se pueden hacer sin él cerca…

-¿Cómo qué?

-Empiecen preparándome un buen desayuno- sonrió burlón.

Los ninjas solo le pusieron mala cara y comenzaron a hacerlo.

* * *

Por su parte, Pucca recién despertaba, aún seguía tirada en su cuarto fingiendo estar dormida, tenía la vista perdida en el techo, pensaba en nada en específico, pero daba la impresión de estar llevando una lucha interna.

Miró por la ventana y recordó el día de ayer, cosas como esa no le pasaban hacía dos años –ya que todos creían que estaba con Garu y él les aterraba más que nada- ni esperarse que alguien se pusiera a tomarle fotos, tampoco su reacción y menos lo que sucedió después… ¡demonios! sí que había cambiado, demasiado.

Pero también analizó, para algunos ella seguía siendo la misma loca enamorada, y de esa etiqueta no la bajaban.

Suspiró, al menos sabía cómo crearse fama… y cómo ocultar cosas.

Estar con Tobe no era algo que quisiera admitir, principalmente por la índole de su relación; pero tampoco lo quería dejar ir, ya que era, por mucho, la única relación que la complacía de esa manera, y le agradaba pasar el tiempo con él.

Querer a una persona era más disfrutable cuando se daba en ambas direcciones, fuera el tipo de cariño que fuera; y perseguir a alguien no era precisamente reconfortante, aunque aún guardaba sus esperanzas con eso último.

Decidió que debía dejar de pensar en eso tanto, así que por fin se dignó a salir de ahí. De camino por su paseo en la plaza, encontró a sus amigos a lo lejos, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-Hey, Abyo ¿sabes cuándo regresará Garu?

-¿Por qué quieres saber? ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo?

-Un cerebro. Y una espada que le preste antes de que se fuera, no pensé que tardaría tanto.

-Ching, cariño, eso te ganas por hacer favores.

-Siempre tan servicial. En fin, ¿qué vas a hacer hoy?

-Entrenar un poco y visitar a mi club de fans- dijo coqueto -¿qué harás tú?

-Saldré con alguien, deberías hacer lo mismo, en vez de jugar con todas esas niñas.

-Tiene razón- Interrumpió Pucca que llegaba con ellos recién. -Te apoyo- dijo mirando a Ching con una sonrisa, luego lo volvió a mirar a él –Ya toma en serio a una.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿que elija una para perseguirla día y noche?

Aquello le dolió pero se repuso al instante -Muy gracioso, sabes que ya no hago eso desde hace tiempo.

-Pero sigues esperando que él…

-¿Esperando que?- Cortó de pronto con mirada gélida. Luego pareció pensárselo un poco. -Bueno, tienes razón ¿cuándo llega?

-Chicas, me encantaría que cuando vengan a buscarme, sea para algo más que preguntar por él, no soy su secretaría.

-Eres su mejor amigo, no es por otra cosa- Le espetó Ching.

-Aguarda, ¿tú para qué lo esperas?

-Tranquila, tu enamoramiento infantil sigue a salvo de mis garras- hizo énfasis en lo último con unos ademanes y una sonrisa -esto es por asuntos de negocios.

-De negocios…

" _-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A veces olvido que esta "relación" es meramente de negocios._

 _-Exacto, a eso quería llegar. Ahora, ¿por qué no me ayudas a cambiarme?"_

Se retorció en un escalofrío.

-Sí. Oye ¿podrías prestarme esos zapatos que me encantan?

-¿Para tu cita con el del puesto de tacos que está bien gozable?

-Que divertida, mira como me rio.

-¿Qué? Ching sale con un taquero, eso lo tengo que ver, ¿cuándo me lo presentas, amor mío?

-No te conviene, te quedas corto.

-Disgustante.

-Sabes que bromeo Abyo. Pero no nos has respondido ¿cuándo vuelve Garu?

-Bien, no te rindes. Llega hoy, supongo que en unas horas.

-¿Crees que tenga ganas de salir un rato?- volvió a preguntar Pucca.

-Ni cuando está perdiendo el tiempo en casa tiene ganas de salir, ya sabes como es.

-Por desgracia. Bueno, si lo ves antes dile de todas formas, y aclárale que no es sólo conmigo para que no te diga de una que no.

-No sé qué pasará primero, que él te quiera así o que a ti te deje de importar- soltó Ching a quién le seguía molestando la sola idea de que Pucca no lo superara.

-Por el bien de mi frágil corazón, espero que sea la primera.

-Dile eso a quien te crea "frágil corazón" Si así fuera, hace mucho que estarías deshecha por tantos rechazos que te dio.

-Al menos ya no lo persigues…

-Pruebo otras tácticas- dijo casi en broma. Luego miró a Abyo -Te estás ganando mi odio, maldito.

-Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian. Como sea, entonces ¿si vamos a tu casa?

-Claro, de una vez y hablamos un rato de que harás en la cita.

-Uy, sí, ¿qué tanto harían ella y el tipo? ¿atragantarse con salsa?

-...

-Sí, ya me di cuenta.

-Abyo, eres un pervertido…- Comenzó a decir Ching.

-Tu eres la que lo pensó también, si caigo, caerás conmigo.

-Ustedes dos están urgidos.

-Y bien, cuéntanos, maestra de las conquistas, ¿qué has hecho tú?

-Te sorprendería saber…- comenzó a decir por puro impulso, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se cayó de golpe. -... Con nadie, olvídenlo.

-Oh, ¿por qué juegas con mis emociones? joder.

-Porque disfruto hacerlo, ya, vámonos a mi casa, adiós Abyo.

-Adiós, chicas.

Llegando por fin, disfrutando el día libre del Chin Dooda que ambas compartían, fueron directamente al cuarto. De fondo, el televisor transmitía un programa de bromas que moría ignorado, hasta que Ching cambio el canal.

Aunque tampoco sirvió de mucho, porque ellas seguían perdidas en su charla.

-Todavía me debes la pijamada de ayer.

-Me da risa que te empeñes en llamarla así, aunque te la pases criticando lo mismo en las películas.

-Es que ellas, no son nosotras, no saben hacerlo bien… Es decir, reacciona- dijo como toda una diva.

Ganándose un almohadazo.

-Creo que me voy con tus zapatos antes de que me lances el colchón.

Pucca se rio.

-Suerte con tu cita.

La vio salir y cerrar la puerta, y ahogó un suspiro. Garu debía estar por llegar… no lo negaba, extrañaba robarle un beso de vez en vez, pero eran cosas que simplemente no debían pasar, había tomado la decisión hacía un tiempo, ya no lo perseguiría más, esos juegos estaban bien para cuando eran chicos, si en algún momento él la tomaba en serio no sería después de una persecución despavorida por toda la aldea.

Justo en eso estaba cuando la ruidosa canción que había elegido como timbre, hizo eco en toda la habitación.

Era Tobe.

Ladeó los ojos y contestó. ¿Ahora con qué querría tomarle el pelo?

-Hola, pequeña- casi pudo ver como se le formaba una sonrisa al otro lado de la línea, eso la contagió.

-Hola.

-Adivina...

-Suenas como la amiga de la protagonista en algún drama juvenil.

-¿Qué? ¿y por qué no puedo ser la protagonista?

-El papel te queda demasiado grande.

-Ugh- hizo un sonido de dolor -me desgarras el corazón. Y yo, que tan inocentemente pensé en llamarte…

-Claro. Inocente no es una de las palabras que relacionaría contigo.

Decidió ignorar eso y continuó hablando. Comenzó a contarle una historia sobre su despertar esa mañana, que a Pucca le pareció eterna, ya que no le veía el motivo.

-Y entonces siguieron poniendo esa cara de marginales que ya no soportaba…

-Por cómo los tratas, es entendible.

-Que conste que esta vez los que querían hacer algo malvado eran ellos, yo sólo quería un buen desayuno.

-¿Y lo preparaste tú? No sabía que cocinabas.

-Parte de mis talentos, pero me temo que esta vez no fui yo.

-Oh, que pena, ya me había ilusionado.

-Tal vez podría enseñarte algunas cosas, si tu me enseñas cómo preparar los fideos de ya-yang.

-Ni en tus más locos sueños, además ¿qué me vas a enseñar? Si te llevo ventaja en la cocina.

-Creo que sólo hay una forma de comprobarlo, lo que me lleva a lo que quería decirte. Con todo eso, decidí darles un par de días libres, como una especie de vacaciones.

-¿A quién?

-Pucca, preciosa, a mis ninjas.

-Ah

-Casi puedo ver tu emoción- dijo con sarcasmo, aunque no estaba del todo enojado, de vez en cuando ella solía hacer eso, y se estaba acostumbrando.

-Bueno, continúa.

-¿No te das cuenta? Golpéame luego porque suena cliché, pero tengo la casa para mí, y ya que no podemos estar en ningún lugar público, podríamos vernos aquí.

Ella se rio.

-Golpearte no es lo único que voy a hacer- dijo con la más pura intención de riera con ella.

-Por cierto, hoy vi a tu acosador.

-Ya te dije que me molesta esa palabra.

-Pucca, no tienes que escuchar a todos esos idiotas llamándote así, ya pasó, ya lo hiciste; pero eso no te definió ni te define. Jamás.

Su mirada se perdió por un momento pensando en lo que él acababa de decir, casi de verdad la había hecho sentir mejor; y no era para menos, el drama de "la acosadora" era un temita que le llegaba hasta la más fina capa de sensibilidad.

-Son cosas que te marcan. Pero bueno, dime que no hiciste nada.

-Si no quieres, no te lo digo.

-¡Tobe!

-¿Qué? tenía que.

-Pensé que ese asunto ya estaba arreglado.

-Era necesario. ¿Crees que serás la única a la que intentará hacerle eso? No todas las demás serán una badass como tú.

-Eres increíble, no sé cómo pensé que me harías caso.

-Y yo no sé por qué parece que lo proteges. Tú eres la increíble.

-¿De verdad querías hablar conmigo? Por qué parece que no me escuchas en lo absoluto.

-Si no quisiera escucharte hablar, ¿para qué te habría llamado?

Hubo un silencio, ambos estaban analizando las implicaciones de lo que él acababa de decir. Pero en cambio, Pucca no le dedicó mucho tiempo, y refutó de nuevo.

-Pues mejor no lo hubieras hecho, preferiría no enterarme de esto.

-No sé si debería sentirme ofendido o tomarlo como otra de tus respuestas habituales.

-Es que meterte a golpes con otro idiota nunca ha solucionado nada.

-¿Y cuándo dije que lo golpee?

-Eso me diste a entender- dijo aún molesta -y considerando tus métodos ¿qué otra cosa iba a pensar?

Escuchó una risa amarga.

-¿Sabes qué, Pucca? hablamos mañana- Y colgó luego de eso. Fantástico, luego de todo el tiempo que habían compartido, seguía pensando que él era un simple villano.

Ella lanzó el celular a su cama casi con rabia. No quería estar peleada con él, le afectaba hacerlo, pero ya era tarde.

-Es un idiota- dijo mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta y salir. Una vez afuera de su cuarto, la cerró de un portazo.

Desde las escaleras, logró oír la voz de Abyo, que estaba entrando a la casa.

-Vas a tirar la puerta.

-No estoy de humor.

-Pensé que ver a cierta persona te pondría feliz, no lo contrario. Lo siento Garu, tendrás que regresar por donde viniste.

Cosa que la hizo girar instantáneamente la cabeza para ver a su amigo, encontrándose con Garu mirando enojado a Abyo, que lo tenía agarrado del hombro.

-Prácticamente me trajiste arrastrando desde el aeropuerto hasta aquí, y me has tratado como un objeto desde que llegué- dijo él sin perder el semblante anterior.

Quería emocionarse por verlo ahí, pese a que no había mucho de qué, pero la discusión con Tobe no la dejaba disfrutar su llegada luego de tanto tiempo al cien. Perfecto, ese imbécil había logrado arruinar su bienvenida a Garu. Era mejor enemigo de él cuando no se lo proponía.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras para hablar con ellos, aunque parte de su mente seguía en cualquier otro lado.

Apenas se acercó, él retrocedió un poco con preocupación, era un reflejo que se le había quedado. Ella ladeó los ojos ante eso.

-H-hola, Pucca- dijo nervioso a lo que ella inmediatamente atribuyó al miedo que aún le inspiraba.

-Ya te he hablado de esto…

-¿Qué? ¿sin beso y abrazo? Yo que lo traje con buenas intenciones…

-Por última vez, ¡deja de tomarme por una cosa! me estás cansando Abyo, "buenas intenciones" sólo quieres ver el mundo arder, y no le metas ideas- dijo lo último intentando que fuera una broma para reírse de toda esa situación.

-¿Yo que te hice hoy? No hables en plural ¿quieres?- soltó Pucca, ahora con el mismo tono con el que Garu comenzó. Al parecer, una discusión no había sido suficiente.

Luego, algo interno ocurrió en ella. Se dijo que se estaba dejando llevar por las cosas, y que no tenía que descargarse en nadie, volvió a mirar a Garu, y esta vez, vio al chico que perseguía hace algunos años, sintió el impulso de volverlo a hacer, y por un instante se dejó llevar. Pero retrocedió justo antes de abrazarlo.

-Me alegra que regreses- dijo sincera en su lugar.

Aquello no solo dejo a Pucca afectada. Él la miro con una expresión difícil de descifrar

-Bien chicos, dijimos que íbamos a salir para darte la bienvenida, no a quedarnos aquí parados observándonos- Soltó Abyo para llenar el silencio.

-Sabes que no soy fan de estas cosas.

-Sólo es por hoy, deja de quejarte, te fuiste casi cuatro meses. Ahora, estoy seguro que ni a Pucca ni a sus tíos les molestará que guardes tus cosas aquí para irnos de una vez, tendrá que ser sin Ching, está ocupada.

-Que alegría...

-No seas malagradecido, Garu, te extrañamos- Intervino Pucca si no repuesta por la discusión con Tobe y todo lo anterior, lista para simular que sí.

-Algunos más que otros, ¿no? Pucca.

A lo que ella lo miró mal. Quería a su amigo bastante, pero a veces podía ser desesperante en los momentos menos oportunos.

-Bien…- dijo rindiéndose a ambos, tenía que reconocerlo, eran sus amigos después de todo, por más mal que se llevaran.

Salieron de la parte residencial de la casa y fueron a sentarse al restaurante mientras él llevaba una plática con Abyo sobre lo que había hecho fuera. Pucca los adelantó. Ambos chicos se sentaron en las sillas frente a ella.

-(...) ¿Me dices que en todos los días que te fuiste, no exploraste ni un poco la ciudad?- cuestionó Abyo.

-Tenía asuntos más importantes que tratar.

-Sólo tenías que administrar un poco el tiempo, pero claro, lo que a ti te faltaron fueron ganas.

-Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo, Pucca.

-Yo no dije que estaba bien, Garu; siempre es divertido conocer nuevos lugares.

-Esa idea de diversión no va conmigo- dijo sin más, soltando aire y recalcando el final, con toda la autoridad que también caracterizaba a Tobe, claro que él no habría apoyado esa idea.

-Eres un amargado- le dijo Abyo.

-No, yo priorizo las cosas.

-Bien, supongo que no nos darás oportunidad- Era demasiado orgulloso, no le daba la razón a nadie que no fuera el mismo.

-Que sentimental eres, Abyo. Pucca, te noto callada.

-¿Y eso qué?

-Normalmente siempre tienes algo que decir.

-Supongo que esta vez no tanto.

-Bueno, eso es raro, como antes.

-Tranquilo, no regresaré a esa época. A menos que tú quieras- dijo regresándole la mala broma, que por la cara que puso él, supuso que no le encontró la gracia.

Por alguna razón, esta vez sólo se dedicaba a encontrarle defectos a Garu. No entendía sus bromas.

De repente, comenzó a oírse todo un alboroto en la entrada del Chin Dooda; Chief se abría paso emocionada al restaurante jalando a Tobe del brazo.

-¿Ves? te dije que aquí estaba- dijo apuntando a Garu.

Y Tobe no tenía ni la menor gana de estar ahí, menos de toparse con la pequeña. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado, nunca lo estaba de hecho. Echó un vistazo rápido a las mesas y encontró a Pucca, la miró molesto con todo el resentimiento que era capaz de mantenerle… mala idea, pues Garu pensó que era para él.

Se puso tenso al instante.

-Tobe, ya me decía que te habías tardado en llegar. ¿Vienes a retarme otra vez para tratar de convencerte que eres mejor que yo?

-Encontrarme contigo era mejor cuando te mantenías callado. Hoy me das completamente igual, como ves, es Chief la que me trajo aquí- dijo señalando a la chica que tenía bajo el hombro pues ahora, en vez de soltar su brazo estaba más abrazada a él.

-Pensé que te alegraría.

-Sabes que agradezco tu emoción, pero no tengo ganas de pasar por esto…- sintió la mirada fría de alguien, era Pucca.

Seguía enojado con ella, y ahora que estaba con Garu, culpó a su llegada de su pelea esa tarde, lo que lo molestó aún más.

Quiso vengarse haciendo lo que a ella más le preocupaba.

Justo antes de darse la vuelta para irse, una sonrisa perversa inició a formarse en él; levantó la mano y comenzó a agitarla, mirándola fijamente hasta que, con Chief, desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Te dijo adiós a ti?- preguntó Abyo.

-¿Qué dices? Claramente era para Garu, ¿no ves que lo dejó en ridículo? ¿Qué mejor manera de recalcar su victoria fría?

-A veces quisiera que volvieras a apoyarme.

-Bueno, ¿quién te entiende?- cuestionó Abyo llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Pucca tenía los ojos abiertos, y no dejaba de mirarlo, no esperaba oír eso.

-Que quede claro, era una broma. Y no entiendo para qué viene Tobe si luego se hace el desentendido- dijo mientras recargaba el codo en la mesa y apoyaba su barbilla en la palma de su mano, como un niño meditando.

Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Tobe en una situación parecida, sólo que en vez de hacer eso, él rodaba ojos con fastidio. Lo que la hizo recordar a ese maldito imbécil y lo que acaba de hacerle. Y posteriormente a preguntarse ¿Por qué toda aquella escenita había logrado desequilibrar tanto su velada? Y finalmente ¿qué mierda le estaba pasando?

Comenzó a hacerse aún más tarde y Garu de verdad tenía que irse, así que ambos, Abyo y él, se marcharon, dejándola por fin sola con su lío en la cabeza.

Ya no podía con todo eso, sentía que las cosas se le venían encima. Se tiró en su cama sin ánimo de hacer otra cosa por el resto del día.

* * *

 **Y tengo que decir, últimamente he encontrado unos fics bastante buenos aquí, y ya les he dejado mis reviews, desafortunadamente, no recuerdo los nombres ahora, así que no se los puedo recomendar, pero si son los autores, de nuevo, me han gustado mucho.**

 **Y ¡buenas noticias! Claudia (Littlekidsin) ya empezó con un nuevo cómic, vayan a spamearla para que se apure u.u**

 **Mentira, no lo hagan, pero si denle su amor para que la motiven a continuar, que eso de hacer cómics no es cosa sencilla, más si se hacen tan lindos como los de ella o con la calidad de su trabajo, que me encanta.**


	3. Is this love?

**Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza, sé que dije que no tardaría tanto en actualizar, pero pensé que nadie estaba leyendo esto, así que quiero agradecer mucho a Zion y Sakura ross, me hicieron renacer las ganas de terminar esto en cuanto leí sus reviews ^^**

* * *

" **TUVE TANTO MIEDO DE MIRARTE Y CONFUNDIR MIS SENTIMIENTOS"**

* * *

" **Y CASI SIN QUERER, YO ME ENGANCHÉ A TU PIEL, SIN DARME CUENTA ENTONCES DE TU LADO CRUEL".**

* * *

Garu, con su llegada, había conseguido desestabilizar todo lo que había construido, como siempre.

Apenas lo noche anterior, después de su ruda despedida, la había dejado con la cabeza tan revuelta sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando.

Oscilaba entre ya no querer quererlo y aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Y es que ¿cómo querer a alguien como él? Que distaba tanto de su forma de ver la vida, y que prefería pasar de ella a la menor oportunidad…

Se sabía una tonta al pasarse años esperando por una oportunidad con él y que una parte de ella aún jurara desearla a pesar de todo.

Pero luego se ponía a pensar ¿cómo no amarlo? Él era Garu, su Garu. ¿Acaso debía recordarse la primera vez que lo vio? Cuando cruzaron miradas y sus profundos ojos la convencieron de que viviría enamorada de él para siempre ¿cómo no desear compartir cada momento del día con él? ¿cómo no desear que él sintiera la mitad de lo que ella sentía? Si todo lo que hacía, lo hacía con tanta dedicación, con tantas ganas… la mayor parte del tiempo.

Entonces ¿por qué ahora dudaba? ¿por qué había comenzado a salir con alguien más? ¿por qué le dio entrada a otra persona a su vida si no era Garu? ¿no acaso cuando quieres a alguien no hay nadie más? ¿Por qué ya no sentía la necesidad de estar siempre de acuerdo con Garu y apoyarlo en todo?

Cuando empezó a quedar con Tobe, imaginaba que nada iba a comenzar ni a funcionar, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en no tomarse en serio, no tenía planeado llevarse tan bien con él, ni mucho menos considerarlo alguien importante, sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, la tonta chica con el amor imposible, la idiota, la obsesiva, la acosadora… desviviéndose por no saber que sentir sobre su nuevo amigo.

Y lo peor no era eso, era, en efecto, el hecho de estar pensando todas esas estupideces aún en el trabajo, haciendo que quedara fuera de sí, distraída, permitiendo que los demás se dieran cuenta.

-Te lo pregunte cuando te confundiste de pedido, pero qué más da ¿segura que estás bien?

-Sí, tío, ya te lo dije.

-¿Enserio? porque justo ahora estás sirviendo los fideos en la taza de café.

Ella soltó una maldición, que acabó con una mirada de preocupación de los otros tres.

-Deberías tomar un descanso, hablo en serio, ve a caminar, no sé, haz otra cosa.

-No, puedo quedarme aquí, quiero ayudar.

-Siendo sinceros, no nos ayudas mucho estando así, hazle caso, en serio, lo manejaremos bien.

-De acuerdo.

Después de sentirse casi corrida por estorbar, Pucca pensó que la casa la tenía sofocada, pues cada parte de ella era un rincón donde había pensado en Garu o se había liado con Tobe.

Así que para ella, la mejor decisión era salir de ahí y caminar hacia cualquier otra parte.

Para su desgracia, esa cualquier otra parte, conducía directo hacia dónde Garu tomaba una caminata, cruzándose con él. Trato de pasarlo contando con que él haría lo mismo, pero debió verse muy desesperada, porque hasta él no la pudo ignorar.

-Te ves mal, ¿te pasa algo?

-No sabes lo hermoso que es oírte decir eso- dijo con ironía de sobra -Y eso te convierte en la quinta persona en el día que me lo pregunta. No, estoy perfectamente, Garu, puedes seguir con tu vida.

Garu la miro de mala manera, pensando hacerle caso. Hasta que Ring Ring apareció frente a ellos paseando a su perro, les dirigió una mirada por debajo del hombro y se fue haciendo un divertido gesto con el pelo.

-No entiendo cómo no madura.

-No entiendo cómo sigue deseando la envidia de todos.

-Hey, justo eso iba a decir.

-Sabes que sí, RR es una obsesiva con eso desde que la conocemos.

-Cada quien tiene sus propias obsesiones.

-¿En serio me estás reclamando ahora?

-Protagonizaste mis pesadillas, no es algo que se olvide fácilmente- dijo más relajado, casi sonriendo.

-Bueno, si yo estuve obsesionada contigo, tú lo estás ahora con eso.

-Pucca, pero eso sí es justificable.

-Lo mío también, te quería, y estaba chica.

Hubo una pausa que no supo como interpretar.

-¿Y? La mayoría tiene intereses de pequeños y no hacen lo que tú.

-Agh, dame un descanso, por favor.

-Yo sólo digo.

-En fin, ¿qué tal va la relación con tu hermano? No hablamos de eso ayer- preguntó sin siquiera ella misma darse cuenta. Era su forma inconsciente de ponerle una prueba.

-Es el mismo imbécil de siempre, que bueno que sólo vino una vez por aquí.

-¿Por qué? Sólo porque no se interesa tanto como tú en ser un ninja…

-Si vas a hacer algo, lo haces o no lo haces, nunca lo dejes a medias.

-No puedo creer que de todas las sagas, hayas elegido Star Wars. Y, vamos, que no es sólo eso, fácilmente podría elegir renunciar a ello y lo seguirías odiando.

-¿Es lo que quieres oír? Sí, Pucca, me fastidia y me desespera, creo que es el peor ser humano que pude tener como hermano y hasta tu versión psicótica hubiera sido mejor.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-Lo siento.

-A lo que me refiero, es que lo encasillaste en "personas indeseables" sólo por no ser hijo de tu madre.

-Es el vivo recuerdo de que mi familia perdió el honor.

-Vete a joder a alguien más, que es estúpido que pienses eso.

-Nunca debí contártelo.

-Eres un idio…

-¡Y ahora que recuerdo!- interrumpió de pronto -Yo no te lo conté, fue por ti y tu etapa de acosadora que ahora sabes lo que no deberías saber.

-¡Sabes lo mucho que me duele esa palabra!

-Bueno, es la que te describe mejor.

-Vete al infierno, maldito imbécil- dijo con toda la amargura que era capaz de mostrar.

Luego salió de ahí como cualquier adolescente patética haciendo un berrinche. Garu la vio marcharse y por una vez, supo que se había pasado con ella.

Él era justo lo que le había llamado. Para nada le había servido ese paseo porque estaba peor que antes, lo supo en el momento exacto en que cierto pensamiento pasó por su cabeza: "Tobe jamás le daría la espalda a un hermano ni se comportaría como Garu lo hace".

Y en ese momento, casi pegaba un grito en medio del parque que habría hecho que todos se dieran cuenta de lo mal que estaba.

Admitió que había actuado mal y que esta vez la que debía disculparse con Tobe era ella, por todo lo de ayer.

Sintió el impulso de ir a buscarlo y ver si la invitación seguía en pie, y más importante, si seguía molesto con ella porque eso sí eso que terminaría de derribar su cordura.

Pero ya no estaba segura, si iba, después de tener tantas dudas respecto a él, y justo después de la pelea con Garu, ¿qué cosas buenas podrían pasar?

No quería plantarse en su puerta, mirarlo y creer sentir algo sólo porque estaba en el peor estado de confusión y susceptibilidad posible.

* * *

Por su parte, Tobe estaba igual o peor. El día anterior por la mañana, no había hecho más que pensar en ella, incluso después de la pelea al teléfono, lo siguió haciendo, aunque fuera maldiciendo su nombre.

Y es que, normalmente no le molestaba que lo prejuzgaran, creció con eso, estaba acostumbrado, pero, quería que ella viera más allá de lo que comúnmente veían.

Porque hasta ese momento, era la única que a pesar de haber crecido con él, podía hablarle como si no supiera lo que se decía sobre sí. Y que no parecía una chica indefensa cada vez que se le acercaba.

Y luego, para acabar, verla en la noche con Garu, de nuevo perdiendo el orgullo con él como si nada de lo anterior les hubiera pasado. Claro, tenía que llegar él para demostrarle hasta qué punto le importaba a ella, en que lugar estaba en su lista de prioridades, y principalmente, demostrarle que ella nunca dejó de verlo como un villano.

Recordó algo que había pasado no a más de tres semanas de cuando comenzaron a verse.

" _-Sólo dices eso porque te acuestas conmigo._

 _Él se echó a reír._

 _-Sí, pero también me caes bien, eres más de lo que esperaba para alguien con tan mal gusto._

 _-¿Lo dices por ti? Sí, tienes razón._

 _-Sabes bien a qué me refiero._

 _-Sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso, en ese asunto siempre pierdo._

 _-¿Qué le ves, pequeña?- Inquirió de pronto._

 _Soltó un suspiro mientras se dejaba caer totalmente en la cama, volteó a verlo, estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ella. La miraba intentando descifrarla._

 _Parecía que quería responderle, pero que no estaba segura de poder hacerlo sin romperse en llanto._

 _-Es decir, eres alguien inteligente, demasiado como para perseguirlo, como ya te diste cuenta. Incluso demasiado buena para él en general. Independientemente de mi opinión hacia Garu. Y no recuerdo haberlo visto tratándote mejor de lo que la cordialidad le permite, aunque tampoco le has dado muchas oportunidades; pero da igual nunca le has hecho algo hiriente y él a ti sí._

 _-Era suficiente al inicio ¿sabes?- Lucía como que por fin era capaz de hablar –Me refiero a que, podía conformarme con quererlo desde las sombras, sin que él se enterara; creí poder llenarme con verlo cuando acompañaba a Abyo por ahí- su mirada se tornó seria –Pero ya sabes, después comencé a perseguirlo por ahí y el resto es historia. Pase de serle indiferente a resultarle molesta._

 _Hablaba de una forma a la que ni Tobe le pudo dar igual._

 _-¿Y aún lo quieres?_

 _-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

 _-Si aún lo quieres, y crees que ninguna otra cosa te hará feliz, deberías primero hacerle ver lo que todos los demás ven en ti- dijo tratando de darle apoyo y ser amable._

 _-Es que, sabes, ahí está el problema, no debería luchar por que lo viera ¿cómo es posible que hasta tú lo puedas ver tan fácil entonces? Si no llevamos ni un tercio del tiempo que yo he pasado a su lado- la voz comenzó a temblarle, esto activó los reflejos de Tobe, pero la dejó continuar -No puedo forzarlo a ver lo que no quiere ver- dijo con tristeza que ya no se molestó en ocultar –Mírame. Aquí estoy, hablando otra vez de él, cuando ya sé que no tiene caso, esta es la realidad, no me quiso y no me querrá- Su voz por fin se rompió e inició a sollozar._

 _Él instintivamente se acercó más a ella._

 _-Creo que debería olvidarme de él. Olvidarme en serio de él; hasta que me resulte tan insignificante como yo lo soy a sus ojos. No importa- terminó de decir, y pese a sus esfuerzos, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla. Le dolió verla así"._

Sus palabras, al repetirlas en su mente una vez más después de meses cobraban otro sentido. Eran las mismas, pero él ya no se sentía igual al escucharlas. Se le formó un agujero que crecía de golpe en su interior y luego explotaba de repente en algo que le era difícil de poder entender. Todo en la pequeña fracción del tiempo que le tomó recordar eso.

Si antes le había dolido ver a una amiga sufrir por una persona que no parecía querer dar ni un céntimo por ella, ahora había mucho más. Una fila de sensaciones nuevas que le estaban golpeando el pecho demasiado. Por un instante creyó que sollozaría y culpó al enojo por tenerlo en ese estado.

Luego culpó a Pucca; porque si había una razón clara para todo aquello era ella.

Justo en eso estaba cuando oyó un golpe desde fuera, pareció sobre estresarse y se rascó la cabeza, sacudiendo sus largos cabellos, deseando que quien quiera que fuera se largara de una vez.

Casi pareciera que el mundo se había detenido en el instante en que abrió la puerta, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Pucca que le esperaba con duda del otro lado. Ambos se quedaron pensando que era lo que les estaba sucediendo

Al principio no quería ir, pero a quién le importaba, se sentía herida, Garu le había hecho sentirse de nuevo como esa horrible versión de ella que trataba de borrar. Y Tobe era la única persona con la que quería hablar, pese a todo.

-Era una broma, Pucca- dijo refiriéndose a lo hablado en su llamada, aún molesto; preparándose para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-Fue lo primero que debí pensar. Lamento reaccionar así, sabes cómo me pone todo el asunto de "acosador" y de sólo pensar que le pudiste hacer algo, me hizo imaginarme a mí, y como Garu pudo reaccionar…

-¿Siempre va a ser Garu, verdad?- La cortó de pronto; sin reconocerse a sí mismo por un reclamo que definitivamente parecía producto de los celos.

Se quedó callada.

Aquello hizo que el bajara la guardia y le diera una mirada examinadora, esa no era su Pucca.

-Pasa algo, ¿qué es?

-No te lo diré, o dirás exactamente lo mismo.

Tobe dio un suspiro y le hizo un gesto para invitarla a pasar.

-Pucca, de todas las mujeres que he conocido, tú tienes que ser la más complicada.

-¿Debería alegrarme por eso?

-No, para nada- dijo con desdén.

-Es todo una porquería.

-Explícate.

-Odio que tenga el poder de cambiarme el humor tan fácil, sólo basta oír _esa_ palabra para que vuelva a odiarme, y odio...

La interrumpió.

-Ya te lo he dicho, dulzura, tú ya no eres una acosadora, y sinceramente, el que lo hayas sido es lo mejor que a él le pudo haber pasado.

-No te burles de mí. O ya no diré que también odio haber discutido contigo justo por una tontería causada por él. No tienes idea del humor que tuve luego de nuestra pelea; me fastidia arrastrarte a ti a todo esto.

Él ya no dijo nada.

-Pucca, que vengas aquí a fingir que me aprecias no va a ser suficiente para que te perdone. Pero tienes suerte, igual escucharé lo que sea que Garu te hizo ahora.

-Hablo en serio, lamento todo lo de ayer, me puse histérica por el chico y no vi que ahora era yo quién te estaba juzgando, debes odiar eso.

-Creo que era necesario. ¿Sabes? De entre todas las personas, eras la única que no había hecho eso, así que supongo que por eso exageré.

-Basta, me estás haciendo sentir peor de lo que ya estoy.

-¿Y cómo crees que me sentí yo? Tu problema es que te llamen de esa forma, el mío es que me tomen por el malo de la historia a la menor oportunidad.

-Tobe…

Ya no supo que decir. Oírlo hablar así le dolía porque no podía estar más alejado de la realidad; pero creer en las palabras no era su fuerte, le habían mentido y habían sido hostiles con él toda su vida, así que confiar ciegamente no era parte de sus encantos; cualquier cosa que ella le dijera sería refutado con recelo.

-Eres mucho más para mí de lo que crees que eres- Soltó sin más.

El pareció cambiar su expresión.

-No vine aquí a hablar de mi pelea con Garu. Sólo vine porque quería hablar contigo y porque sé que necesito disculparme.

-Pequeña, basta.

-Es que no me has perdonado, Tobe; y yo necesito que lo hagas, porque si no lo haces en serio que un soporte se me cae.

El alzó una ceja cuando volteó a verla.

-Ni siquiera pienso reclamarte por tu pequeña venganza de anoche, me da igual. Pero que desconfíes de mi es demasiado.

-Ya. Basta. Estas sobre exagerando, te perdoné hace rato; aunque si quieres seguir alabándome no te detengo.

-¿Para qué? Si ya tienes a Chief que lo hace por mí- Escucharlo decir aquellas palabras le había devuelto parte del aire que todo el día había luchado por respirar. Incluso le dio ánimos para hacer bromas.

-Sí, pero que estés tú no está de más- Él también sintió que le quitaban un peso de encima.

-Disgustante. A veces me pregunto cuanto tiempo esperas después de hacerlo con ella para luego hacerlo conmigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que tengo sexo con ella? Dime que estás de broma.

-¿Me equivoco acaso?

-Sí, Pucca. No sabes cuánto- dijo riéndose ante la idea.

-¿Crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento? Me duele tanto que le des la espalda a esto que tenemos para irte con ella- Fingió llorar afligida recargándose en la pared de la entrada.

-No, no, no. Cariño, me tomo muy en serio esto que tenemos- dijo agachándose para secarle las lágrimas falsas.

Tobe, eres un cielo- sonrió como niña consentida manteniendo el rol de su pequeño juego y le dio un abrazo. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello mientras jugaba con los cabellos de él, hasta que el abrazo se prolongó más de lo esperado y ella se quedó respirando cada detalle de su aroma.

En ese momento, Tobe sintió algo que no fue capaz de explicar, pero no quería que terminara.

Pucca inició a besarle el cuello y bajó sus caricias de la nuca hasta su espalda, lista para lo que seguía.

Tobe la tomó de las piernas como siempre y la cargó, aunque luego la dejó en el sofá de la estancia principal, le dio un beso en la mejilla y cambió el tema abruptamente. Ahí se dio cuenta de que su intención al levantarla nunca fue hacer algo más que eso.

-¿Entonces… ya comiste?

Ella lo quedó mirando completamente confundida, pero no le dijo nada porque tampoco le era necesario hacer más para disfrutar el rato con él, y tenía hambre de verdad.

-No- respondió con una sonrisa

-Perfecto, porque justo me sobro comida y podrás probar conmigo una tarta de manzana que hice.

-Mira nada más, Tobe- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque se preguntaba ¿si estaba sólo, por qué había hecho comida de más?

-Así que ¿orden normal o primero el postre?

-Sabes la respuesta.

-Muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato él estaba de vuelta con dos rebanadas de tarta, una para cada uno.

-Esto es muy curioso, justo en una situación inversa comenzamos a vernos.

-Sólo pedí fideos y ahora estás tú- dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió igual, sabría que el resto del día sería bueno si se quedaba ahí.

Una vez ya en el Chin Dooda, y después de deshacerse en disculpas con sus tíos por no volver y no avisar, se dirigió directo a su cuarto, pensando que aunque a veces su mundo pareciera venirse abajo, siempre lograría encontrar claridad.

Volvió a pensar en el día que le llevó la entrega a Tobe, acababa de enterarse que Garu se había ido, y como siempre, no había tenido la menor consideración por avisarle, y eso la tenía fastidiada ¿hasta cuando ella le importaría a él?

Y recordaba tocar a su puerta y ahí estaba Tobe, luciendo perfecto después de bañarse, con el cabello aún mojado y sin tomarse la amabilidad de ponerse una playera.

El resto seguía siendo borroso, pero estaba consciente que en ese momento no esperaba si quiera que pasaría de una sola vez.

Ese día lo había hecho básicamente por despecho, por mera gana de sentirse deseada. Quería creerse la única, al menos por un instante y aunque estuviera consciente de que era mentira.

Y al contrario de lo que se podía pensar, aquella mala decisión no lo parecía en lo absoluto. Había encontrado además, a mucho más que un amigo, y no había persona en ese punto de su vida con la que se sintiera más cómoda de mostrarse tal cual era ella en su totalidad ¿Era amor? Quizá algún día.

* * *

 **Por cierto, el título del cap está basado en una canción de Avril Lavigne, Give you what you like, para que la busquen.**


	4. I hate you, I love you

**Lo prometido es deuda. Dije en septiembre del 2017 "Prometo no tardar dos años en terminarla" y bueno, aún no es septiembre de nuevo; que vivan los tecnicismos.**

 **Pero perdón; por mucho tiempo resolví en simplemente no continuarla, ya no me estaba gustando, pero le hice unas modificaciones a los capítulos anteriores y ahora sí estoy lista para terminarla.**

* * *

 ** _"¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE DIJE AL OÍDO QUE ME GUSTAS? SIN QUE LO ESCUCHES, SIN QUE LO SEPAS…"_**

* * *

 ** _"QUE EL MUNDO LO SEPA, YO QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO."_**

* * *

Se había pasado todo el resto del día y la mañana siguiente entre entrenamiento y meditación, y aun así no lograba sacarse de la cabeza el tono tan severo con el que Pucca lo había insultado el día anterior.

"Vete al diablo, maldito imbécil"

Sí, en definitivamente tenía que haber sido ella la única capaz de llamarlo así y no mostrar ni un poco de remordimiento por la severidad de sus palabras, o por a quién se dirigía.

Pero también era impropio de ella. Nunca antes, en toda la historia que tenían lo había mirado así, ni le había dado tan igual como para dejarlo ahí con la palabra en la boca.

Bueno, si algo había seguro era que él debía disculparse; su búsqueda del honor no le permitía dejar cabos sueltos y era consciente de lo mucho que a Pucca le afectaba aquella palabra; incluso él había tenido que consolarla en alguna ocasión por burlas relacionadas con ello. Aun así, lo había ignorado por completo solo porque el tema de su medio hermano lo alteraba al instante.

Había algo en su relación con Pucca que le obligaba a solucionar cualquier problema con ella lo más pronto posible. Era como no querer tenerla cerca pero tampoco tan separada.

* * *

Él recargaba el brazo en sus rodillas para observarla. Parecía que quería reprimir una sonrisa; aquello le conmovió el corazón.

…

Ella balanceaba las piernas hacia atrás y adelante inconscientemente mientras comía del plato que tenía con ella. Al instante se dio cuenta que la miraba.

…

Él cruzaba de la sala a la cocina para ir a buscar algo, las puntas de sus cabellos se movían de un lado a otro sobre su espalda. Parecía que la casa le quedaba pequeña; que todo en realidad lo hacía pero no era su intención.

…

Ella reía de nuevo. Su risa resonaba por todas las paredes de su casa aun vacía, podía imaginarla en cada rincón de ella haciendo alguna tontería o diciendo algo ingenioso.

…

Recordaba oír el tono de su voz, a veces tosca, a veces dulce y suave, diciéndole cualquier irrelevancia que ella tomaba como la más solemne de las cosas.

…

Paz.

…

Paz.

* * *

Después del día anterior no podían pensar en algo más que no fuera el otro. "¿Era amor? Quizá algún día" ¿En qué estaba pensando? Luego se dio cuenta de que todos los días pensaba en él; solo que ahora su amor de la infancia volvía a pelear por hacerse espacio y no deseaba menos que toda la atención hacia él.

"Siempre será Garu ¿verdad?" Ni él se reconocía estando celoso. Mucho menos por él.

Jamás se había imaginado ambicionar algo de Garu, su sola presencia solía resultarle tediosa, ni hablar de querer estar en su lugar; pero ahora se sorprendía a sí mismo ambicionando la incondicionalidad que Pucca solo decía poder ofrecerle a él.

Le dolía; no solo en el orgullo que también estaba herido, pues ella prefería estar con Garu, aunque no le daba ni la mitad de atención que él le ofrecía; también le hería en lo más profundo de su retorcido corazón, allá en el lugar donde pocas cosas solían llegar con todos los escudos que levantaba. ¿Qué se estaba haciendo? ¿Qué mierda se estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no paró en el momento que se dio cuenta? No se había dado cuenta en realidad. Si la vio tantos años persiguiéndolo, buscándolo, protegiéndolo… Él sabía desde el inicio que no había una parte de ella dispuesta a mirar a otra persona que no fuera el mismo de siempre, lo supo desde el primer día, cuando resentida con Garu se dejó llevar por sus deseos. Y le daba igual, no le importaba en absoluto serle indiferente porque no quería significar algo para ella.

Pero ahora era lo que más deseaba.

Era ella, ella en su totalidad, en cada una de sus caras: La ardiente mujer, la niña ingenua, la pequeña frágil, la chica dura, la perseverante, la princesa caprichosa, la joven independiente, la que necesitaba ayuda para todo, la que lloraba a mares, la que reía a carcajadas, la que gritaba, la que suspiraba bajo él, la que sonreía con malicia cuando hacían el amor, la loca obsesiva, la inocente insegura, la actriz falsa, o la mujer entera y completa, aquella que se descomponía en tantos pedazos, pedazos que había aprendido a querer sin darse cuenta.

Y maldición.

No había peor persona.

No había otra tortura peor a saber que él le importaba, que en definitiva había un lugar en su corazón para él, uno grande; pero que no podía ambicionar a un mayor puesto.

La indiferencia duele, pero sentirse insuficiente mata.

Se descubrió a sí mismo implorándolo todo.

Ahí lo comprendió. No estaba dispuesto a seguir intermitente, ni a conformarse con lo ella deseara darle cuando se le antojara; a dudar cuan significante sería para ella ésta vez. Sabía que no estaba listo, pero tenía que simular que así era, jugándosela por todo. A fin de cuentas… o ella lo partía en pedazos y lo arrojaba de su vida para ya no volver a hablarle ni acercársele, o deseaba estar con él tanto como él lo deseaba.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que la incertidumbre o preguntarse qué habría pasado si…

Esto era importante para él, y no podría perdonarse a sí mismo ni ahora ni en años si decidía actuar como un cobarde y callarse todo.

Pucca se la jugó una vez por un idiota.

Ahora era tiempo de que otro idiota se la jugara por ella.

Y sí, ese idiota era definitivamente él.

* * *

Mientras tanto, los cuatro amigos pasaban el rato, si es que se le podía llamar así, en casa de Ching.

Garu y Abyo entrenaban con espadas en la sala de entrenamientos; Pucca, que había estado meditabunda toda la mañana fingía estar haciendo alguna cosa u otra sentada sobre uno de los futones que no estaban ocupando.

Ching, ella y los otros dos mantenían una conversación ocasional hasta que Pucca, sin decir nada, salió de ahí.

Los tres se miraron extrañados, aunque había alguien quién en serio estaba preocupado.

Había atribuido sin titubear todo su comportamiento del día a su pelea con él ayer.

"Vete al diablo, maldito imbécil" Sin duda estaba molesta, vaya dilema.

La indiferencia de Pucca le era completamente nueva y no estaba seguro de quererla, lo ponía incómodo.

Por su parte, Pucca desde que despertó no había estado más que perdida en sus pensamientos. De forma mecánica había dado los buenos días, bajado a desayunar, saludado a Ching y llegado a su casa. No era plenamente consciente de qué estaba haciendo, y no era para menos. En su mente sólo había lugar para pensamientos mezclados de Tobe y dudas sobre por qué pensaba en él siquiera.

Había salido de la sala de entrenamientos para comprar una bebida en el dispensador de afuera. Manzana.

Volvió ya bebiendo de la lata, aparentando estar quitada de la pena.

Apenas entró todos la voltearon a ver; se topó con los ojos inquisitivos y penetrantes de Garu que parecían no querer despegarse de ella. Sólo entonces se acordó de la discusión que tuvo con él, y desvió los ojos molesta.

Ante ese gesto ya no quedaron dudas para nadie más. Pucca estaba así porque Garu y ella habían discutido.

-Sí tienes que disculparte- le susurró Abyo.

Él rodó los ojos con fastidio, que se quitó al instante al verla volver a tomar asiento y concentrarse de nuevo en su bebida, aislada de todo lo que sucedía.

El resto del entrenamiento transcurrió sin más cosa interesante, y cada quién fue a perderse por algún rincón de la aldea; salvo Garu, que pareció esperarla en la entrada de la casa de Ching.

Solo hasta que él rompió el silencio se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Pucca.

Lo volteó a ver, asustada por la sorpresa del llamado.

Justo fue en ese momento que el entrenador de los chicos los saludó mientras entraba a su casa. Pucca respondió el saludo por inercia, y cuando se volvió Garu ya no estaba.

* * *

Una vez de vuelta en su cuarto se dijo a sí misma que no podía seguir así, fuera lo que fuera que le estaba pasando.

Se dejó caer en la cama con toda la desesperación que se puede ver en un drama adolescente. Rebotó.

Se llevó las manos arriba de la cabeza y fijó su vista en el techo.

-Maldición.

Luego se acurrucó en la cama intentando acomodarse y hallar paz.

Y justó sonó un golpe con el que parecía que el universo atendía su suplica.

Se paró de un brinco y miró por su ventana.

Ahí estaba Tobe, justo en la forma en que solía esperar a que ella abriera en otras ocasiones.

Pero no era para nada como las otras veces. Su mirada era inexplicable tanto como el hecho de que había aparecido de repente, como si lo hubiera invocado.

Entro con agilidad y cerró tras de sí. Ella sonrió, pero no sabía bien por qué.

El por su parte se veía más en conflicto aun que cuando entró por la ventana.

Parecía que ella estaba a punto de hablar, pero él la paró en seco.

-Pucca ya no puedo.

-¿No puedes qué?

-Todo. Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome y mucho menos pretender que estoy bien con esto, o que no necesito más.

Ella lo miró, de repente sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y se le aceleró el corazón ¿era posible que él lograra eso sin ni siquiera tener que tocarla?

-No puedo verte. Si no estoy contigo no dejo de contar el tiempo que debe pasar para que te vuelva a ver, y si estoy contigo me tortura que dentro de ti quieras estar con alguien más.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Suspiró y volteó la vista al techo.

-Estoy arruinado- dijo en un suspiro –Estoy mentalmente arruinado y es únicamente por ti. Sabes que te quiero, te lo digo a menudo y siempre me dices que tú también; pero ni tú ni yo nos hemos dado cuenta de que significan esas palabras. Te quiero, y mucho más de lo que logré admitirme, más de lo que tú imaginas.

-Tobe, yo…

-Y no quiero ser también yo el que te ofrezca amor incondicional aunque no tenga nada de vuelta. Pero yo no te quiero para que juegues conmigo, te necesito, no sólo como hasta ahora, te necesito de verdad; mierda, putas ganas de que me elijas a mí, de que me necesites como yo a ti, pero no puedo obligarte a quererme. Y prefiero mil veces tu rechazo a que me digas que también me quieres, y no puedas ofrecerme más que la clandestinidad mientras esperas a que alguien más te ame.

Se paró en seco. Cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado en responderle se había esfumado por completo.

Tobe tenía la cara enrojecida y los ojos serios, totalmente serios, inmutables; pero húmedos.

Lo vio frente a ella y creyó tenerlo tan lejos… tan distante, sin que pudiera alcanzarlo. Se sentía atada y quería romperse en llanto, ya no se creía dueña de sí misma.

Él aguardaba por su respuesta, al principio casi enojado, luego sin expresión aparente, más tarde con miedo, hasta que su mirada sólo dejó escapar decepción.

-Ay, Tobi…

-Debería irme.

Dicho y hecho.

Ella ahora sí lo había arruinado en serio.

Cerró la ventana de golpe y comenzó a llorar.

"Bien, un problema menos" Se dijo Tobe con ironía de sobra. Sollozó después de eso.

* * *

 _"-Hola chicos, que tengan un buen día._

 _-Igualmente, gusto en saludarlo"_

Definitivamente no era el momento ni el lugar para disculparse con Pucca, entonces no había razón para quedarse ahí.

Prefirió perderse un rato y ver si lograba cruzársela a solas en lo que quedaba del día; en última instancia iría a buscarla.

Comenzó a transitar cada una de las calles que Pucca frecuentaba, fue a los lugares donde le gustaba pasearse, entro cuatro veces al Chin Dooda solo a sentarse en una mesa y ver si se aparecía ¿dónde estaba esa niña?

Pasaban de las cinco cuando por fin tuvo suerte y creyó verla en el parque, corrió para alcanzarla.

Dejó de perseguirla cuando estuvo cerca, la llamó una vez pero no volteó, estaba igual o más ausente que por la mañana.

-¡Pucca!

Ella se sobresaltó.

-¿Quién? ¿Qué?

-Tranquila; es que es la sexta vez que digo tu nombre.

-Garu- dijo en un suspiro y recordó que Tobe le había recalcado que no estaba dispuesta a olvidar a Garu.

-¿Podríamos hablar? Paseo contigo, no hay problema.

Ella lo miró confundida.

-Claro- respondió sin darse cuenta.

Pucca había decidido salir de su cuarto y de cualquier otro lugar que le recordara a su amigo; atravesaba el parque para poder ir al bosque donde estaba segura que no tendría que ver la cara de nadie. Garu había arruinado eso.

Llevaban más de quince minutos sin decir palabra y ella ya se había olvidado de que él la acompañaba.

Se detuvo abruptamente y miró hacia la inmensidad del bosque de bambú

-¿Qué hago?

Sollozó.

Garu supo que era el momento de decir algo.

-Pucca, yo…

Volvió a sobresaltarse, y lo miró sin podérselo creer.

-¿Qué? No me digas que habías olvidado que estaba contigo.

La ausencia de su respuesta, y la obviedad de lo que implicaba lo hicieron guardar silencio. La cara divertida que tenía se fue por completo.

-…

-Oye, lamento todo lo de ayer.

-Oh, eso

-Sí. Sé que no tenía derecho de desquitarme contigo por mis _problemas_ familiares.

-Bueno, en realidad no son problemas del todo, solo si tú quieres verlos así.

-No me tientes, por favor. Y quiero que sepas que no me limito a esa palabra para describirte. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que estábamos en el techo de tu casa y no querías ni mirarte porque temías que yo pensara igual que esos estúpidos que se habían burlado de ti llamándote así? Pues justo en ese momento me prometí que no quería verte llorar de nuevo por algo relacionado a eso. Me fallé y te fallé; lo siento.

-Ya está hecho. Te perdono- dijo sin ganas –De todas formas, no es como si no me lo mereciera; hago tanto drama por eso y no me doy cuenta que hay cosas que pueden herir más a una persona.

Él creyó que lo decía por él, así que continuó.

-No digas eso. Eres más que lo que te permites aceptar; y hemos pasado muchos buenos momentos juntos aunque casi nunca lo reconozca. No recuerdo una sola vez en mi vida donde no haya reído o enfrentado una crisis en compañía tuya; y te agradezco por eso.

-Bueno, hemos pasado casi toda la vida juntos, así que sería difícil creer que no es así.

-Te he obligado a minimizar todo; pero no me imites, parte de tu encanto es sentir cada cosa sin reprimirte.

-¿A qué viene todo esto Garu?- preguntó ella sin querer aguantar más dramas de los que ya tenía encima.

Él la paró y la tomó de los hombros; se estremeció porque él nunca había iniciado contacto alguno.

-No lo digo a menudo, me cuesta hablar de algo que no sean artes marciales y bajar la guardia de repente no es propio de mí; pero me importas, Pucca. Ya no quiero que estemos peleados, ni que te sientas mal por discutir conmigo, ni que continúes tan ausente como el día de hoy.

Fue ahí cuando lo comprendió. Sí, claro; se supone que así es como las cosas debían ser; ella era Pucca, y él era Garu. Si ella estaba triste o distraída sólo podía ser por causa de él, no más ¿Qué hacía pensando en Tobe? ¿En qué universo lógico se podía pasar toda la tarde meditabunda y angustiada por él ignorando por completo a Garu? ¿Ignorando por completo a quién amaba desde siempre?

Porque ella lo amaba, no había de otra, así había sido siempre y así seguiría por el resto de las vidas que tuviera que vivir. Lo había nombrado el hombre de su vida; había llorado por él, no una, ni dos, ni tres, miles de veces. Entonces ¿Cómo venían a decirle que se había equivocado? Que le había jurado a alguien inexistente que lo esperaría por la eternidad no importaba lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, o dónde fuera; que lo había idealizado, que lo había creado a base de sus deseos infantiles y la persona que tenía enfrente no le atraería en lo más mínimo de no ser por la historia que compartían.

Ella era Pucca, y Pucca siempre había querido a Garu.

Que gran mentira se había montado; y más increíble aún, como había conseguido engañar a todos los que la rodeaban: al chico que tenía enfrente, a su familia, a sus vecinos, a su mejor amiga, y al hombre que amaba.

"Tobe, debes pensar que soy una tonta" Él tenía razón; era sorprendente la facilidad con la que se decían "te quiero" y volvía a tener razón, no se habían dado cuanta de cuanto significaban esas palabras: tanto para él como para ella.

-¿Pucca?- La llamó Garu

-A veces la vida nos ha hecho tanto daño y aun así podemos derribar nuestros muros para confiar en la persona correcta. Tus problemas serán tan grandes como tú quieres que sean, Garu. Si Tobe, después de todo lo que ha sufrido que comparado contigo es colosal, puede aún confiar en alguien, no veo por qué tu no.

-¿Tobe?

-Te perdono; por todo. Y te pido disculpas igualmente por todo; creía estar enamorada, loca y obsesivamente enamorada, como toda una acosadora y no te he tratado justamente; así que lo siento.

"¿Creías?'" Cuestionó él en su mente.

-Y ahora tengo que irme. Gracias en serio por hablar conmigo.

Pucca no le dio tiempo ni de responder porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaba ahí.

* * *

Se oyó el golpe a la puerta.

Él no contestó.

Se oyeron otros más, cada vez más insistentes. Hasta que por fin el se dignó a abrir.

Halló a Pucca en su puerta, con el sudor en la frente, colorada por el esfuerzo.

-Tobi...

-Pequeña...

-Que el mundo lo sepa, yo quiero estar a tu lado- dijo entre jadeos.


End file.
